You Should Listen to Bella
by kiksandviks.studio
Summary: Los ves por primera vez una tarde, cuando menos lo esperabas. Es amor a primera vista.Piensas que es el inicio de una bonita y larga relación. De pronto…sucede. Algo comienza a cambiar…Y te das cuenta de la cruel verdad: Debiste escuchar a Bella. One-shot


**You Should Listen to Bella**

**Summary: **Los ves por primera vez una tarde, cuando menos lo esperabas. Es amor a primera vista. Lo sabes. Piensas que es el inicio de una bonita y larga relación. De pronto…sucede. Algo comienza a cambiar…puedes sentirlo…Te asusta, crees saber que es, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Solo hay un par de culpables de esta vil traición…Y entonces, lentamente te das cuenta de la cruel verdad: debiste haber escuchado a Bella.

**Disclaimer**: Okey, okey, ¡ya lo haré! ¿Pueden dejar de apuntarme con esas cosas? *mirada molesta a los hombres de traje que me apuntan con dos metralletas a la cabeza* Me están obligando a hacer esto, de lo contrario Edward estaría conmigo toda la semana, mientras Emmett y Jasper permanecen encerrados en mi armario (?), _por lo que se ofrezca, *_sonrisa pervertida_*_. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a la cual le agradecemos que los haya creado taan apetecibles. Peeeeroo…. ¡La historia si es completamente mía! ¡Já! ¡Tráguense esa, señores!

**Capítulo Único.**

_Las mejores y más peligrosas cosas, casi siempre vienen en empaques pequeños_

**Alice POV**

Oh cielos.

Reprimí un sollozo y me dejé caer pesadamente en mi amplia y cómoda cama, descalza. ¿Cómo me había dejado engañar de esa manera?

¿¡Cómo!?

Era algo… imposible. Inaceptable. Nadie me engañaba a mí; Y ellos, _ellos_ precisamente lo habían logrado. Y ahora esta humillación con Jazz. Quería cortarme las venas con una afilada galleta de animalito en forma de conejo. Lo juro.

Rodé sobre la cama y me tapé la cabeza con la almohada. Nuestro comienzo había sido mágico, apenas los vi supe que debían ser míos. Solamente míos.

Los había mirado fijamente por largo rato, sentada en la cafetería del Mall donde tomaba un café con Rose y mi cuñada Bella. Fue ella la que me había sacado de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué estás viendo, duende? –recuerdo que me dijo. Le señalé con la cabeza la razón de mi distracción, con cara soñadora. Ella frunció la boca con disgusto.

-No es para tanto, Alice. No te ilusiones, las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, pueden hacerte mucho daño a la larga –decidí ignorar su sermón filosófico y les sonreí más coquetamente. Ellos parecieron devolverme la mirada con encanto y me levanté decidida a ir por ellos. No aguantaba más. Escuché la risa de Rose a mis espaldas, pero ella me comprendía. Sabía lo que era sentir esa clase de amor por alguien.

Estaba seguro de que ellos no me fallarían; Era… intuición. Yo lo sabía.

Saque de mi súper y elegante bolsa _Louis Vuitton_ mi tarjeta de crédito dorada, y le señalé a la dependiente los elegidos. Ella me sonrió y fue a avisarles que habían sido comprados. Eran completamente perfectos.

Tenían la piel más suave y linda que había tocado jamás, y la altura y el color indicados, la talla, el porte. Eran… como un chocolate negro derretido en todo su magnífico esplendor.

Suspiré encantada y los llevé a mi casa. Ni siquiera los arrinconé como haría con otros.

No.

Los dejé junto a mí todo momento. No podía esperar el día de que fuéramos a una reunión, a una fiesta. Incluso salir a la calle y que las otras chicas murieran de envidia al vernos juntos.

¡Já! Sería tan, pero tan maravilloso.

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas exactas fueron las que tuvieron que pasar antes de que mi oportunidad de oro llegara por fin.

Era el aniversario vigésimo cuarto de Carlisle y Esme, mis papás. Había pasado varios meses planeando esa fiesta, y nada podía salirme mal. No a mí. Esas cosas les sucedían solo a la gente común y corriente, pero yo no era así.

Tenía el salón de la mansión Cullen perfectamente decorado, está demás decir que el jardín y las afueras se veían sacadas de cuento de hadas. La comida, la música, el servicio, el vino, los invitados. Todo. Todo estaba exactamente como debía estar: Perfecto. Yo personalmente me había asegurado de que fuera así. Estaba cuidado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Edward tocaría el piano mientras Bella, mi amiga, cuñada y su prometida cantaba con esa melodiosa voz que la Señora Naturaleza le había dado.

Rose y Emmett tratarían de no matarse mientras se encargaban de recibir a los amigos de la familia y otros invitados más y los guiaban al salón.

Mi Jasper estaría encargado de la orquesta y de guiar a Carlisle y Esme hasta allí. Por supuesto, ellos no sabían nada de la fiesta, sería una grande y linda sorpresa.

Me había encargado personalmente de escoger la ropa de mi familia, nada estaba mal.

Ese día me bañé desde temprano y saqué de mi enorme armario el vestido que había comprado para esta ocasión tan especial. Era de un diseñador nuevo, pero estaba segura de que pronto se difundiría su línea de ropa, toda ella pintaba para un éxito rotundo.

Era un vestido blanco de estilo globo con la parte de arriba color negro, de tirantes delgados y con un moño de adorno.

Tardé más de lo previsto rizando mi cabello ya que estaba un poco más largo de lo normal, y comencé a maquillarme cuando terminé con mi pelo. Luego de eso me puse la ropa incluyendo los zapatos como detalle final. Tomé mi bolsa a juego con el vestido y justo antes de salir de mi habitación _ellos_ parecieron llamarme a gritos.

Mordí mi labio inferior con cuidado para no quitarme el gloss. Esta oportunidad era única, y yo quería lucir espectacular. Seguramente me ayudarían, pero… Dios, que dilema.

Los que ya llevaba eran conjunto del vestido, pero no pude resistirme. Miré el reloj y advertí que llegaría tarde, aún así me devolví a por ellos.

¡Me quité los zapatos que hacían juego por ellos! ¡Y me pagan así!

-¡Llegas tarde, Alice! –me reclamó Emmett en cuanto me vio. Me disculpé sin sentirlo realmente y comencé a revisar que todo estuviera listo. Bella y Rose alzaron una ceja cuando me vieron de arriba abajo. Les sonreí como advirtiéndoles si decían una sola palabra no vivirían normalmente, si es que vivían; y, encogiéndose de hombros, siguieron con sus tareas asignadas.

Caminé casi trotando como siempre lo hacía y una sensación incómoda me hizo detenerme de golpe.

Parecía un cosquilleo extraño. No era algo que quisiera, realmente.

Parpadee y luego sacudí mi cabeza. Mi cabello se movió al compás.

Jo, ahora ya estaba loca, pensé. Esto no era lo que parecía, ellos no me harían pasar por eso.

Dos horas más tarde comenzó la velada, con una Esme y un Carlisle realmente contentos y sorprendidos. La gente se estaba divirtiendo bastante y todo parecía estar saliendo como yo lo había planeado.

Media hora después, la realidad me dio unas cachetadas _guajoloteras_ que casi descompusieron mi fachada de anfitriona satisfecha.

¡NO! Me dije, incrédula. Negué repetidamente y decidí sentarme. Tal vez me estaba excediendo y la fatiga comenzaba a pasarme factura después de veintidós años de hiperactividad continua. Sí, eso debía ser.

Tomé una copa de vino y sentí que esa incómoda sensación de dolor no se iba. Suspiré y los miré entrecerrando mis ojos.

-¿Así que ustedes me van a quedar mal? –susurré. Era impensable, creí que ellos eran mis amigos, pero ahora descubría su odio hacia mí. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar y luché por tranquilizarme. Bella se sentó a mi lado, preocupada.

-Allie, ¿estás bien? –asentí dudosa, pero antes de que Bella insistiera, Edward vino por ella y se la llevó a otro lado casi arrastrándola. Suspiré profundamente para calmarme.

-Ustedes no van a echarme a perder la fiesta –les advertí, mirándoles con determinación. Yo era más invencible que cinco elefantes obesos juntos. Llamé a mi Jasper quien accedió inmediatamente a bailar.

A mitad de la canción, la idea ya no me parecía tan buena. Me calaban en lo más profundo de mí ser, y me arrepentí de haberme devuelto por ellos. Era un castigo por ignorar las sabias palabras de mi cuñada tantas veces. Lo sabía.

-Bebé, ¿te sientes mal? Si quieres podemos irnos a casa –negué escandalizada. No me iba a ir de aquí hasta que la fiesta acabara por completo. Jo, tan cierto como que me llamaba Mary Alice Cullen Masen.

Volví a sentarme, y me los quité por debajo de la mesa. Nadie se daría cuenta de mi penoso estado. El gusto no me duró mucho, la familia Denali comenzó a saludarme y sentí que sería demasiado grosero no ir a su mesa.

Oh cielos.

Forcé una sonrisa y escondí una mueca de dolor; volví a ponérmelos rápidamente.

A cada paso lo hacían. Me torturaban cruelmente con su corte estrecho y la piel que ahora no se me hacia ni suave ni linda. Jodida piel.

¡Malditos ellos!

Comencé a maldecir al piso, a mis pies, a los Denali, a la fiesta, incluso a un mesero que se atravesó y me hizo detenerme dándoles la oportunidad de infringirme más dolor.

Ahora estaba en la tercera etapa, 'Las maldiciones'. Primero era la adoración, en esa etapa los querías, los idolatrabas y bendecías a la persona que se le ocurrió fabricarlos de esa manera, de esa forma tan… tan… _preciosa y llamativa._

Luego la negación; Esta etapa era la más difícil, porque no podías creer que ellos se _atrevieran_ a hacer eso. Y una vez que lo aceptabas, venía la tercera etapa: Las maldiciones.

Justo en la que me encontraba ahora.

Platiqué con los Denali más por cortesía que por ganas. Después de todo, tenía una distracción muy grande en mi cuerpo.

Mierda Santa y Bendita, ¿por qué yo?

A las cinco de la mañana yo ya no sentía mis extremidades, lo bueno era que las personas ya se habían retirado y la fiesta había sido un completo éxito. Me desparramé en el sillón más cercano y luego suspiré, aliviada.

Sentí a alguien levantarme del sofá y me amarré a su cuello pasando mis brazos. Olí el perfume inconfundible de mi Jasper y sonreí casi por costumbre.

Abrí los ojos cuando mi bello y lindo novio me dejó en la sala de mi departamento. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Me besó la frente y dijo que iría a la cocina.

Intenté pararme pero recordé que tenía en mis pies. Eran los culpables de mi sufrimiento, de que no hubiera disfrutado la noche que debió haber sido una de las más espectaculares del año. Apreté mis dientes y los miré más mortalmente que como vería a Bella usando ropa de la temporada pasada.

-¡Creí que eran mis amigos! –grité, acusándolos con mi dedo índice. – ¡Me engañaron, me traicionaron, hicieron que estuviera como bebé rosada de sus pompitas toda la jodida noche! ¿Así me agradecen que los haya sacado de ese horrible aparador? –seguí despotricando con todas las cosas que se me venían a la mente hasta que me quedé sin aire. Comencé a llorar cuando terminé. No era yo tan dramática, pero el alcohol en mi cuerpo me hacia decir todo eso. Claro.

-¿Alice? –oh cielos, ¿me habrá visto despotricando como loca?

Sonreí nerviosa. –Ho-hola Jazz

Jasper me dedicó una mirada extraña -¿Estás bien, bebé? Te noto rara desde la fiesta…

Negué con la cabeza. –No me pasa nada, Jasper –mi súper novio me miró con esos ojos azules tan penetrantes que me hacían estremecerme en cualquier momento. Ahora me hacían mirar hacia el techo. Estaba borracha, no idiota. Era humillante revelarle a mi amado que _ellos_ me habían hecho sufrir tanto. Estúpidos. Volví a recordar mi apasionado odio.

-A mi no me engañas, Mary Alice –oh, el nombre completo no, por favor.

-N-no sé a qué te refieres, Jazz –balbucee. Yo podía ser una buena mentirosa, pero no con Jasper. Él me conocía demasiado bien.

-Alice –dijo, con tono de advertencia.

-Jasper –le contesté de la misma manera. Me senté nuevamente y él se dejó caer junto a mí. Me puse nerviosa de repente y comencé a juguetear con mis dedos. A veces sentía que Jazz podía controlar mis emociones. Siguió mirándome fijamente hasta que no pude más y exploté.

-¡De acuerdo! Si me pasa algo –Jasper sonrió con suficiencia y luego me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ves? Podías decírmelo con confianza.

-Noup. Te dije que si me pasaba algo, no que iba a contártelo –sonreí con suficiencia.

-Tramposa –le saqué la lengua y me crucé de brazos. No iba a contarle tan bochornoso episodio de mi vida a mi perfecto Jasper.

Repentinamente, los pies comenzaron a palpitarme como si tuviera el corazón allí mismo y hubiera recorrido una maratón brincando alternando los pies. Hice una mueca y traté de pensar que no pasaba nada.

-¿Mi amor? Tus piecitos se ven…mmm… hinchados

-¿¡Qué!? –me erguí y comencé a analizarme los pies por encima de los zapatos. Se veían gigantes y tenían un para nada bonito color rojo amoratado. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando mi labio inferior sobresalió y comenzó a temblar. Me quité los estúpidos zapatos con rabia.

-¿Alice…?

-¡Me aprietan los zapatos! ¡Pasa que estos estúpidos tacones tan bonitos que me hipnotizaron y tenían el 20% de descuento, me estuvieron lastimando toda la jodida noche! –grité. Ya no podía guardarlo más. -No pude bailar a gusto contigo, caminaba con dificultad y estuve parada más de tres horas seguidas. Bella me advirtió lo que pasaría pero como siempre la ignoré y fui a comprármelos –sollocé quedito y tomé aire.

-Creí que me querían, ¡yo los quería a ellos! Pero los malditos me pagaron poniéndome mis pobres pies hinchados y feos –seguí llorando ahora más fuerte y me aparté de Jasper cuando intentó abrazarme.

-Y para terminar –sorbí los mocos, bastante me había ridiculizado esta noche como para tener mucosidad saliendo de mi nariz enfrente de mi novio. –Tú, mi dulce soldadito sureño, me has visto y oído gritándole a unos estúpidos zapatos de piel más incómodos que 'la plática'. No puedo soportarlo más –aventé los tacones lejos de mi vista y me dirigí velozmente a mi habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Aquí es donde habíamos comenzado. Yo, en mi habitación, llorando deprimida y con deseos suicidas.

Mi dulce perrita _Shar Pei_ llamada Cookie, levantó su rugoso trasero de la camita para perro más mona que podía existir en este mundo, y se echó sobre mi vientre. Cookie era realmente pesada y grande, pero ahora necesitaba sentirme apapachada.

No supe de mí hasta el día siguiente porque en realidad, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el sueño me había vencido. Cookie no estaba en mi habitación y yo tenía una frazada encima.

Restregué mis ojos y vi con dificultad la hora en mi reloj con forma de bolsa colgado en la pared de enfrente.

Las 4 de la tarde.

Suspirando, tomé ropa de mi armario, mis cosas para la ducha y me dirigí arrastrando los pies (que seguían hinchados y rojos) hasta el baño de mi habitación.

Me bañé con lentitud y envolví una gran toalla verde alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me vestí allí mismo con el short de mezclilla blanco, y una blusa de tirantes color roja que me había comprado el mismo día que los… que _ellos_.

Salí del baño con una toalla secándome el cabello y me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo, me sentía tan miserable. Y los pies seguían doliéndome.

Fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer y me quedé viendo _La Ley & el Orden _hasta la noche. No hubo señales de Jasper ni de Cookie por ningún lado. Incluso mi dulce Cookie me había abandonado.

Suspiré y limpié mi nariz con un pañuelo cuando un señor gordo y loco casi mata a _Elliot* _con suarma.

El teléfono sonó y me levanté como poseída a contestarlo, creyendo que era mi Jazz. Pero no, era Bella, diciéndome que iba a venir con Rose más tarde.

Oh cielos; ¿Qué Jasper no me iba a llamar?

Horas después, la puerta principal se abrió pero no quise ver quién era. Estaba desastrosa, con el cabello despeinado y sin maquillarme. Supuse que serían las chicas.

-¡Estoy aquí, niñas! –grité. -¿Saben si Jazz está enojado? Me comporté como tonta anoche y estoy muy triste porque creo que el va a terminar conmigo… -sorbí mi nariz. –El problema fueron esos malditos tacones –mascullé, dolida. Luego suspiré profundamente. –Y yo amo tanto a mi soldadito…

Esperé en silencio unos momentos, y luego me extrañé que las chicas no me hubieran dicho nada. Ni un regaño o algo -¿Y ustedes que tienen? ¿Por qué no me contestan? –ni Rosalie ni Bella emitieron sonido alguno. Comencé a molestarme.

-Joder, ¿van a aplicarme ley del hielo o qué? –me levanté con dificultad debido a mis pobres pies hinchados, y coloqué las manos en mis caderas. La típica pose de ofendida.

-Roo… -me quedé estática cuando vi al hombre de mis sueños, a mi amado soldadito sureño parado a un metro mío. Junto a él estaba Cookie jadeando. Analicé su rostro en busca de reproche o enojo, pero no encontré nada de eso. Jasper estaba sonriendo ampliamente y tenía una pequeña bolsa de plástico negra colgando en su mano.

Me ruboricé estilo Bella cuando recordé las fachas en las que andaba y me dejé caer de inmediato en el sofá. Me tapé con la frazada hasta la cabeza.

-¿Bebé…?

-¡No me veas Jazz! –gemí. –Estoy horrible –susurré bajito. Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-Bebé, no seas tonta -, escuché claramente como mi novio se acercaba. Vi a través de la sábana la silueta de Jasper. Ow, que mal día elegí para andar desarreglada. Me aferré más fuerte a la sábana. –Vamos, Alice. Déjame verte –insistió.

-¡NO! –grité. Jasper intentó quitarme la frazada así que estuvimos enfrascados en un estira y afloja muy competitivo. Jo, yo podía ser chiquita pero con grandes fuerzas.

-¡Alice! –gruñó. –No seas infantil, estás preciosa.

-¿De verdad? –pregunté, con tono inocente.

Jasper me dio un beso en la mejilla sobre la tela. –Claro que sí, hadita.

Comencé a destaparme lentamente hasta que solamente se me vieron los ojos –No te vayas a reír, Jazz – Jasper negó con la cabeza y se sentó a mi lado en la orilla del sillón, sonriendo como solo el sabia hacerlo.

Me descubrí hasta la altura del pecho e intenté aplacar con mis manos la bola de pelos que debía ser mi cabello ahora. Jasper rió encantado y yo inflé mis cachetes de indignación.

-Prometiste que no te ibas a reír –le recordé.

-Perdón, bebé. –Me levantó agarrándome de la cintura para poder arrinconarse a gusto en el sofá. A mí no me molestó en absoluto, quedé casi encima de él.

-¿Qué traes en la bolsa esa?

-Oh –Jasper agitó la bolsa. -Es un ungüento que Esme te mandó. Dijo que te ayudaría con tus pies –arqueó una ceja.

Gemí. – ¿Mamá se dio cuenta?

Asintió -Y Rosalie y Bella. Dijeron que tenías la típica cara de 'me aprietan los malditos zapatos pero no quiero decirlo' –escondí la cara en el fuerte pecho de Jasper y lo abracé más por la cintura.

-Así que… ¿tus piecitos siguen hinchados? –asentí con un puchero.

-Y feos –agregué. –Ninguno de mis zapatos será capaz de entrarme –suspiré tristemente y luego lo miré de reojo.

-¿No estás… enojado o ligeramente enfadado?

Jasper me miró confundido. -¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Uhm… no sé. Tal vez por la escenita que arme anoche… o porque te grité cuando tu no tenías la culpa de nada…

-O quizás porque esos tacones asesinos estuvieron a punto de estrellarse en mi frente

-¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio, Jazz? –me separé bruscamente Mi soldadito asintió avergonzado. -¡Estuve a punto de matarte con un zapato! –grité, escandalizada.

-Allie, no paso nada. Y sé que no fue intencional –me besó en la frente sonriendo, pero luego se puso serio y me miró con temor alzando una ceja. -¿No fue intencional, verdad?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! –comencé a besarlo hasta que el sofá se nos hizo demasiado chico y caímos al piso riéndonos. Jasper se quejó un poco pero siguió besándome.

-¡Me duelen los pies todavía! –recordé, cuando los vi por encima de mi cabeza con su color rojo/morado y su anormal tamaño.

-Ahora te pongo el ungüento –detuve a Jasper por la camisa y lo jalé de nuevo junto a mí, en el piso.

-Primero sígueme besando –Jazz rió pero me obedeció.

-¿Qué… -beso-… vas a hacer… –beso- …con los… –gemido- …zapatos?

-Ta vez los tire –respondí, jadeando. –O los meta al horno y luego me los coma –reí.

-A Cookie le gustan –comentó, en tono casual. Me levantó en brazos estilo matrimonial y me llevó a la recámara.

No supe hasta la mañana siguiente cuando encontré restos de piel de zapatos tirados por la sala, que a Cookie le gustaban mis tacones… para morderlos.

* * *

**Viks'POV:**

OMG! No puedo creer que al fin lo haya terminado!! Joo, soy genial, si.

Definitivamente, súper dedicado a Súper Patt [LadyBritain] por haberme dado la idea indirectamente, & por aguantar mis quejas sin decirme: 'Ey, niña quejumbrosa, me hartas' como normalmente lo harían las demás personas.

**¡¡Te queeroo Patt!! **

Propaganda para que se pasen por sus genialosos fics:

http: // / u / 2035103 LadyBritain

¿Algo que decir, Kiks?

**Kiks'POV:**

Gracias Viks!! Me honra ser tu Beta!! Te quedó genial, como siempre!! & agradezco a LadyB. por haber hecho posible la inauguración de nuestra cuenta!! & También agradezco a tus súper tacones negros, sin ellos nada de esto hubiera sido posible! & como esto ya parece agradecimiento en entrega de Oscares, mejor me voy!!

Ahora solo presionen el botoncito verde que dice 'Review' Harán a las **Iks** felices!! Ahora, que si quieren hacernos doblemente felices, también pueden presionar un pequeño botoncito gris que dice 'Go'!!

ReadÜ!!


End file.
